Wonderboy
by HuntressSoul
Summary: The houses competition drabble round 2. A civil conversation between Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson.


Team: Snakes

Class: DADA

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Hogwarts Library

Word Count: 823

A/N - It's fanfiction.

* * *

Their story began in the Hogwarts library.

It was their fourth year, the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Do you need some help there?"

Turning around Pansy stared at the intruder in annoyance.

"Not from you, thanks," she rebuffed turning back and stretching in vain for the book she wanted.

A hand reached over her and pulled the book down.

"I never pegged you for a bookworm, but from your results in class, I should have guessed differently. Here you are."

Snatching the book from the outstretched hand, Pansy glared at the messy-haired bespectacled boy.

She wasn't immune to the charm of the Boy-Who-Lived as everybody assumed the Slytherin's were. In her first year, she fancied herself in love with Harry Potter much like a lot of other girls did. He was famous and Pansy was not above admitting that she was materialistic and fanciful.

That image shattered the minute he was sorted into Gryffindor, which looking back now was flashing sign on his head, because what other House would the champion of the light be sorted into?

The image of ever becoming close to the Wizarding World celebrity was crushed on that day. So Pansy gave up on ever knowing.

Time sure flew by. Their first year wasn't that long ago when they were practically the same height, but now he towered over her. He certainly hasn't changed, though. At the thought, she let out a soft chuckle for a second forgetting the boy standing awkwardly in front of her.

"So Wonder-Boy, what brings you into the cavern of knowledge?" Pansy asked as she slipped passed the stunned young man and back to her table.

"Wonder-Boy?" Harry asked amused.

"Better than the Boy-Who-Lived?" Pansy countered.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Harry walked toward the table and took a seat opposite her.

"Fair enough, but Wonder-Boy? If it isn't too presumptuous of me, did you get that from a Muggle cartoon?" Harry asked curiously.

"Presumptuous? My, my big words for a Gryffindor." Pansy teased.

"Nice try, trying to deflect, but I've dealt with my fair share of Slytherins."

"Anybody ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"And generosity brought it back. Now, would you be generous enough not to kill this cat."

"You sure are persistent. Fine, but you didn't hear this from me. Got that?" She sighed leaning a bit over the table.

"I'll take that," Harry answered as he leaned forward in anticipation.

"There's a secret room in the Library that is opened to Pure-bloods if they have a… special interest in Muggles," Pansy said her face splitting into a grin when she noticed the curious grow with slight disgust. "Don't go jumping to conclusions there Wonder-Boy. It's a video room if you'd like to call it that. Madam Pince has a collection of old movies and such in there and much bigger selection on Muggle literature. It's the only room were Muggle technology works too!"

"I never knew that there were Pure-bloods interested in knowing about Muggles so keenly."

"Well if you actually got to know one before writing us off, you'd know," Pansy said snappishly. It hurt knowing that people outside her house didn't want to associate with her because she was a Pureblood and a Slytherin. She would have liked to have had a Muggle-born friend. Unfortunately, there weren't any Half-blood or Muggle-borns in her year, and not many associated outside their year.

Pansy was shocked out of her thoughts when a hand shot into her line of vision.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

Staring dumbly at the hand, Pansy looked up at the serious-faced boy who kept his hand out as she worked out what was happening. It didn't take long before a grin started spreading across her face as she grasped his outstretched hand.

"Pansy Parkinson."

After Harry's impromptu introduction, the two found themselves falling into easy conversation.

"I never pegged you for a sports girl. You always seem like such a lady."

With a snort, Pansy shifted in her seat. "You have got to be the first person to call me a lady, Harry."

Falling into yet another bout of silence, Pansy turned her head to look out the library window.

"Wow, the day sure flew by." Pansy reflected as she watched the setting sun.

"Yeah, I better head to the Great Hall before they send out a search party."

Pansy watched in concern as the light that had encompassed him fell away to reveal a very tired young man.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Pans, don't worry about me," he said with a grin standing up.

"I'll catch you later, bye!"

"See you around, Wonder-Boy." Pansy waved.

It was as she was packing her bag with the books she had checked did she realize two things: the book Harry had gotten for her was missing, and she never found out why he was there.

"How very Slytherin of you, Harry Potter."


End file.
